1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear and, more specifically, to a waterproof bathing slipper having a plurality of nodules for massaging and stimulating specific parts of the soles and sides of the users feet. The present invention includes static and electrically operated pulsating nodules disposed in such a manner as to stimulate specific regions of the foot as applied by the principles of reflexology.
The bathing slipper of the present invention may be adapted to different types of footwear such as flip-flops and sandals to name a few.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other footwear devices designed for massaging the user's feet. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a massaging bathing shoe that uses batteries to actuate pulsating nodules that will stimulate the soles and sides of the user's feet. Static nodules are also provided and will stimulate the user's feet when standing or moving.
It is further desirable to provide a massaging bathing shoe that provides a means for removing water therefrom without the user having to remove the shoe to do so.